


The Talk

by underwatercafe



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, They're All Gay, achilles and zag have 'the talk', achilles is sad but ITS OKAY, hades is not a dad, slight angst but happy ending, while achilles has pure dad energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatercafe/pseuds/underwatercafe
Summary: Achilles has noticed Zagreus is more tired than usual and decides to give him 'the talk'
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 491





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to Vega in the discord server for bullying me into writing this!!!  
> please comment or leave kudos I crave attention like a sad dog  
> find me on twitter @eatingkiwiskin

Achilles saw the boy flagging, his jabs getting slower and weaker while Achilles’ strikes landed again and again on unguarded skin. He watched Zag falter and kicked at his leg, sending the younger man to the floor, his sword skimming across the ground. Zagreus sighed tiredly, his head lolling back as he caught the breath he had been missing for hours.

Achilles reached out a hand to the young man, who grasped it with a charming smirk. He dragged him to his feet as he noticed just how tired Zagreus looked. It wasn’t like the prince ever got enough sleep, but this was a raw kind of tired, the kind of tired that ate at the bones if left too long. He watched Zagreus turn to go after his sword.

“What’s wrong, lad?” Achilles called after him, his voice cutting through the silence punctuated only by Zagreus’ heavy breathing.

Zagreus turned to look at Achilles, his sword dangling loosely in his grip.

“You’re not keeping up, are you sleeping well?” Achilles pushed the question and saw a flash of red creep across the younger mans face. Zagreus looked away sharply, his staggered breathing turned to embarrassed coughs.

 _Oh,_ Achilles didn’t quite consider that Zagreus could be at that age. Of course, he had watched the lad grow from an infant into a strong young man, but he nether quite understood if gods ‘matured’ the same way mortals did.

Zagreus broke the silence, refusing to meet Achilles’ eye.

“I think I’m sick, or cursed, something joyous like that.” He said, with a cheeky grin, barely hiding the dark circles beneath his eyes and the blush still fresh on his cheeks.

“what makes you think that?” Achilles replied, only half expecting an answer. _Had he told anyone else about this? Had he had ‘the talk’?_ then Achilles realised who the man’s father was. No. No he had not had ‘The Talk’.

“Well, I get these flashes of heat and I think I’m sweating more…” Zagreus began, seeming deep in thought about these overly normal problems.

“Parden the question, lad, but do you ever have… how would you say… inappropriate dreams, that end in a troubling way?” Zagreus practically squeaked at the question, and Achilles felt he had gone too far. How could he even assume he could ask that! It’s not like he’s a father figure to the boy or any-

“Y-yes. About a few people I know… are they… normal?” Zagreus muttered, keeping his flushed face turned sharply away from Achilles gaze.

“Yes lad! Of course, they are normal, I had them too. It’s just a part of growing into a man! I wasn’t overly sure myself if gods matured the same way as mortals, but it seems so.” Achilles chirped, and he watched some of Zag’s mortified expression fade away.

“W-well… that’s good to know, at least…” Zagreus stuttered, his face betraying the questions that ran in his mind.

“Zagreus,” Achilles began, watching Zagreus startle at the use of his full name.

“I think it’s time we had a talk. Go set your weapon down and I’ll grab up something to drink.”

The two men were sat on a bench at the corner of the training grounds, the pitcher of pomegranate juice Achilles had somehow acquired sitting between them.

“Normally, your father would tell you about this but…”

“He’s too busy with paperwork.”

Achilles couldn’t help the laugh that spluttered from his mouth. The sheer image of his master passing a document over to his son titled ‘The Talk’ and sending him away was too much to contain. Achilles wiped tears from the corner of his eyes as he saw Zagreus smiling proudly at him. _Look at him. He’s a man now, and a fine one at that._ Achilles was proud of the boy. There was no doubt about that. _If nobody else will be, I’ll be proud of him, damnit._

“So… I assume this is going to be painfully awkward for the both of us?” Zagreus chimed, pouring himself more juice.

“Why lad? Do you find talking about the intimacies of the body with your old mentor unpleasant?” Achilles teased, elbowing Zagreus lightly.

“I can out-embarrass you any day, Achilles, you know it.” He sneered in return and raised his cup to his mouth.

“So, about intercourse- “Achilles began, stopping as Zagreus made a strangled noise and spat his juice back into his cup.

“Gods, you’re right. This is embarrassing.”

“I know lad, but you need to know it. Every girl in the underworld is going to be after you!” Achilles jeered.

“Actually… I think I like men? Well, men and women. Maybe I don’t care about gender… do you get what I mean?” Zagreus mumbled, looking at Achilles hopelessly. _Yes. Yes, I know what you mean._

“Yes lad, I understand. I’ve always found myself attracted to the same sex; it makes you no different to anyone else. As long as you love with your whole heart, your love will never be wrong.” Achilles found himself floating in his own thoughts… thoughts of being tangled in another mans arms, his dark hair blending his blonde curls as they held each other as the moon rose… He snapped out of his thoughts to see Zagreus staring at him, something caught on his lips.

“I think I’m in love with someone close to me…” the younger man began, pink flushing across his cheeks as he looked away. _Oh, dear gods._

“Lad I- I’m flattered really, but my heart belongs to another- “

“Not you!” Zagreus started, his eyebrows raised and cheeks as bright as coals.

“I mean – you’re strong and cool and all- “Achilles _liked that. Was he cool? Maybe. “_ But I like- I love- I mean I think I- “Zagreus stuttered along his words as relief flowed through Achilles. Embarrassment too, but relief nether the less. A smile crept up his face.

“Go on lad, who’s taken the dear prince’s fancy?” Achilles teased, winking theatrically at Zag, who buried his head in his hands.

“It’s Than okay! It’s Thanatos. He’s just always so cool and collected and, and, and… cute.”

Achilles had never heard death described in such an appealing way. He placed a hand on Zagreus’ shoulder.

“Listen lad. I’ve loved before, and I still do. Can you promise me something?” Zagreus looked up at Achilles’ serious tone.

“I know you Gods are powerful and not as fragile as us mortals but… If you love him, and he loves you… you must love each other as if there is no tomorrow. Love, especially young love, is the greatest joy we have. You mustn’t waste a single minute, because one day you’ll wish you had more time.” Achilles felt a tear roll down his cheek as the younger man nodded slowly.

“Yes… I can promise that.” Zagreus said, his chest puffed up as if he had accepted a noble quest. _Perhaps he has._

“Good. Now, I should really tell you about the awkward bits.” Achilles said, a hint of humour in his voice that didn’t quite hide the sadness that had accumulated there.

“Fine.” Zagreus huffed.

“But don’t expect me to make eye contact.”

Years later, Achilles made his way through the fields of Elysium. He could have been here all along, indulging in ambrosia and fighting the mightiest of Greeks. He wandered through the soft grass as shades milled about in the distance.

He stopped. They were far away, but Achilles could notice them anywhere. Zagreus and Thanatos were stood underneath one of the vine-covered arches, wrapped in each other’s embrace. How long had it been since that first conversation with Zagreus? He couldn’t tell, but he knew Zagreus had gained at least a foot in height since then. Three years? Maybe even five? He listened to all the advice Achilles gave, and came to Achilles when he was lost. Achilles had suggested everything from pick-up lines to date ideas, and they had all worked out in the end. He felt pride in his chest as he continued on his journey.

Elysium was new to him, fresh to his eyes despite all his time in the underworld since… well since he died. It was thanks to Zagreus he was here, doing what he was about to do.

He crossed into a large gate and gazed upon a large statue, depicting what could be any of a number of heroes. The smell of a freshly bloomed garden cascaded through the air and he continued over a wide stone bridge. He began to worry if he had misheard Zagreus’ directions.

He crested a hill. He drew a breath. A face framed with dark hair turned to meet his, and he ran.

He ran. He ran and he held, and he kissed and was kissed in return.

“My Patroclus.” Achilles whispered into the other man’s chest.

“I-I’m sorry. For everything. For all the time I have wasted- “He was cut off by Patroclus’ lips pressing into his, and he was aware of everything. He could feel every time his heart had beat for his love, and he could remember every moment they shared together.

“Don’t apologise for lost time” Patroclus said between kisses.

“I have spent every single minute loving you… and now, we have forever.” His lover tightened his grip on Achilles’ back.

_Forever. I could do that._


End file.
